


Chakram Reborn: The Following (S1,E6)

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Category: Amazons - Fandom, Chakram Reborn, Gabrielle/Xena - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Three “leaders” of a “cult”, known as The Followers of the Night, comes up with an idea to kidnap Xena and Gabrielle to help them “summon the demons that they faught back in ancient times” so the cult “can become famous and take over the world”. Though locked in a room, chained, handcuffed and tied up, Xena and Gabrielle know this is a con and have a little fun with the three leaders as they figure out how to escape. Meanwhile, Xena’s sister Sydney and the Amazons team up to rescue Xena and Gabrielle and during their mission they form a close bond when Sydney reveals to some of them that she’s been having dreams about being a Amazon warrior from ancient times. Though Sydney can’t pinpoint which Amazon she once was, she knows she faught with Xena and Gabrielle during the time when the ancient Amazons were around. Gabrielle finally tells Xena how she knows how to pick a lock with just about anything, Sydney and the Amazons almost get caught by one of the leaders and decide to set their plan in motion after the brief ordeal. All this plus the leaders of this “cult” realizes that they may have bitten off more than they could chew when Xena and Gabrielle break free from their restraints and are finally rescued.





	1. A Plan Is Set and Sydney Meets The Amazons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of a “Cult” set their plans in motion to kidnap Xena and Gabrielle. Sydney meets the 21st Century Amazons!

Opening scene: In a abandoned church outside of Sendona a group of thirty people gather around a computer screen. They are dressed in black and have turned the church into a satanic temple. The three leaders of the sect sit in front of the screen as the rest hover over them. They watch the footage of the fight between the Amazons and the Alpha 12. One of the leaders then brings up a picture of Xena and Gabrielle and says, “These two are the famous Xena Warrior Princess and Gabrielle, the Battleing Bard. They were reborn to this time and they have seen a lot, good and evil. And now my followers we are going to go on a quest to hunt them down. For they will be the the two that will help us summon all that was once evil in their time!” Everyone cheers in excitement as the two leaders get sinister looks on their faces....  
————————

It is a cool Fall night and Xena, Gabrielle and The Amazons are sitting around a bonfire. Gabrielle is telling them the story of Bacchus, Orpheus, the Lyre and how they had to stop Bacchus by becoming bacchae themselves. “I was under his spell and was about to drink his blood from his cup to become a permanent bacchae!! His power was inticing, pulling deeper into my soul, my lips were getting closer to the cup. I was fighting it, but yet, I didn’t want to fight it. Just as I was about to drink from the cup of Bacchus, Xena and Joxer shows up with the head of Orpheus and Xena knocks the cup out of my hand with her Chakram. A fight started between Bacchus, Xena and the other bacchae. Xena yelled to Joxer to climb up to the Lyre and play it so Orpheus could sing his song to weaken everyone. Bacchae were attacking Xena, but she easily killed each and everyone of them.” 

“So these bacchae chicks, they would be like modern day vampires, right?” Jade asks. “Yeah, you could say that.” Xena says smiling. “Ok, now let Gabrielle finish telling us what happen!! This is getting good!!” Kendal says as the Amazons get looks of excitement on their faces. “Joxer climbs up to where the Lyre was and sets Orpheus head down and picks up the Lyre. Bacchus then sends some bacchae to go after Joxer. Bacchus looks at me and orders me to drink his blood, becoming a permenent bacchae. Xena while fighting off a bacchae yells to Joxer to play the Lyre. Even though bacchae were attacking him, he starts to play while Orpheus started to sing, causing Bacchus, the bacchae and I to scream in agony, which causes me to drop the cup again. Bacchus flys up to Joxer and goes after him, slapping him to the ground. Xena flys up to Bacchus and they start to fight, she takes the bone from a dryad that she killed and stabs him in the heart causing him to fall to the ground. The bacchae and I then run to Bacchus to see if he was dead, it looked like he was at first, but then suddenly he rises and tells Xena that the only thing that can kill him is a bacchae. He orders me to fly up to Xena and bite her.” Gabrielle says. 

“This is getting so good!!” Megan says. “So, I fly up to Xena and stare her down.” Gabrielle says as Xena and her smile at each other. “I go to Xena, but she first shows me the bone of the dryad and I hold back. She then lets the bone down and looks into my eyes.” “What happened next!?!” Bree says excited. “I wispered to her to do it! To bite me.” Xena says as the Amazons get a shocked yet excited looks on their faces. “I knew what I had to do.” Gabrielle says, “The connection that Xena and I share is deeper that any spell from a demon. So I walk over to her, and start to caress her neck, she moves her neck to the side while Bacchus is telling me to bite her so she would finally become one of his followers.” “Wow! It might be the bonfire, but it’s getting steamy here.” Lauren says. Gabrielle then says, “With my eyes wide in their yellow hue and my fangs in full form, Xena tells me to do it, to bite her. I then sink my fangs deep into her neck” “I could feel myself change.” Xena says, “I was turning into a bacchae. I could feel my eyes change and I started to grow fangs, but in the transformation and our connection that we have, I signaled Gabrielle that we needed to stop him.” “After I was finished we stared Bacchus down, playing into the delightful look that was on his face.” Gabrielle says. “We then screamed and flew down to him, sticking the dryad bone into his heart. He screams and gasps for air. He then walks backwards, disappears and dies. Xena, the girls that were left and I suddenly break free and return to our human form as we were before getting bitten. Orpheus then regains his body says his goodbyes and reunites to his love.” “That was amazing!” Amarice says. “Sic!!" Jade says.

“Hi ladies! Can I join you?” a voice says. They all look up to see Sydney, who is smiling at the group. “Hey Sydney, sit down and join us.” Gabrielle says. Sydney sits next to Xena and they smile at each other. “Ladies, I would like you to meet my sister, Sydney.” Xena says. “She took some time off to help us with our Aunt Kira while she recovers.” “It is a honor to meet you Sydney!” Amarice says. Xena and Gabrielle then look at Sydney, smiles and Gabrille says, “Sydney, we would like you to meet Lauren, Bree, Clhoe, Megan, Jade, Rylee, Kendal and Americe. They are the new Amazons!” Sydney gets a wide eyed look on her face as she looks at the group. “This is the group I told you about that Gabrielle and I taught self defense to.” Xena says. “We also trained them in the ways of Amazon fighting.” Gabrielle says smiling. Xena looks at the Amazons and says, “Sydney is getting her major in Ancient history and warfare, especially in the warfare of the ancient Amazons.” “Wow! Awesome!” Rylee says. “Your sister and Gabrielle taught us a great deal in the ways of Amazon fighting.” Amarice says, “We still have much more to learn though.” “Wow! That’s amazing!” Sydney says excited, “So you ladies are like the 21 century version of Amazons!” “Hell yeah!” Jade says, “With Gabrielle’s blessing, she anointed us the new Amazons.”, Sydney looks at everyone with a wide smile.

“So Sydney, since you’re Xena’s sister, can you fight like her!?!” Kendal asks smirking at her. “Well, I’m not at her level, but I can hold my own.” Sydney says. “Can you fight like an Amazon?” Bree asks. Sydney looks at them, smirks and says, “My sister taught me hand-to-hand combat. I have been reading and did some simulations on combat techniques of the Amazons though.” The Amazons look at each other and smile, Lauren says, “We are having a work out session tomorrow after classes.” “We would be honored if you would join us.” Amarice says. “You show us what you know.” Kendal says. “And we’ll show you what we can do.” Jade says. Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney smile at each other, “I’m sure Joxer can stick around the main house and watch Kira.” Gabrielle says. Xena then looks at the Amazons and says, “I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” “Nobody will get hurt.” Megan says. “We just want to see what she can do, and then we will show her.” Bree says. Xena looks at Sydney and says, “Well sis, you up for it!?!” “Heck yeah!” Sydney says then looks at the Amazons, “I’m looking forward to it!”


	2. Sparing And A Funny Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sydney and the Amazons have a friendly sparing match. Afterwards, the two leaders, Troy and Sofia, follow Xena and Gabrielle. A couple days later, Troy, Sofia and one of their followers, Benny kidnap Xena and Gabrielle in a funny way.

The next day, Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney walk into the women’s workout center dressed in workout gear. “So Gabrielle, you now just take online classes here. Why?” Sydney asks. “Well when Ares outed us, I felt like I needed to do this. Not only to protect myself, but the school also as far as the media goes” Gabrielle says, “The first week media were swarming the campus trying to get info from other students about us.” “Luckily they have us to handle the media!” Lauren says behind them. Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney turn around to see the Amazons in workout gear. “Hey ladies!!” Gabrielle says. They look at Sydney and Bree says, “You ready to show us what ya know.” Sydney smiles and says, “I’m more than ready!” The Amazons take off their zipped hoodies and only have on sports bras revealing their toned bodies. Sydney then takes off her zipped hoodie to reveal her toned body. Xena and Gabrielle look at Sydney with a shocked look and Xena says, “You toned up since we use to spar.” “Just trying to stay in shape.” Sydney says smiling. 

The Amazons get out their fighting staffs and get in their groups of two and go through moves that were taught to them by Xena and Gabrielle. Blocks, cuts, high and low kicks. Sydney gives a half smirk and says to Xena and Gabrielle, “So, you just taught them the basics.” “Well in today’s world only the military uses more advanced fighting skills.” Gabrielle says. Sydney reaches into her bag, take out a hair tie and puts her curly blonde/light brown hair in a ponytail. “Got a fighting staff.” Sydney asks Xena and Gabrielle. Gabrielle reaches into her bag and pulls out her fighting staff, unfolds it and hands it to Sydney. Sydney takes the staff into her hand, looks at it and gets that familiar feeling that she got in the cave. “Time to show these gals how true Amazons fought.” Sydney says as she gets a smirk on her face and then runs up and jumps into the group. 

She wields the staff around and says, “In the time of the Amazons, they weren’t afraid to fight each other to learn techniques.” Lauren goes to Sydney with her staff, but Sydney blocks her, turns around and takes the staff and gabs it into Laurens stomach causing her to go to the ground. “Ah hell naw!” Jade says and goes after Sydney, but Sydney takes the staff slams it in front of Jade, which causes her to stop in her tracks. “Yes, they were sisters in arms, but needed to learn skills from each other to survive.” Sydney says as she then grabs Jades arm and flips her to the ground. The other Amazons quickly jump into action using the moves that they were taught. Sydney taking each one to the floor but Amarice. “Your skills are phenomenal.” Amarice says excited, “But in my tribe, we watch out for our own.” Amarice and Sydney go at each other, not really hurting each other, but showing off their movies. Amarice blocks a swing from Sydney, “You’re really good!” Sydney says smiling. Meanwhile, Xena and Gabrielle look on in amazement at Sydneys moves, “You never taught her any of this?” Gabrielle asks. “No! I have no idea where she learned this!” Xena says stunned. “Her fighting skills is pure Amazon.” Gabrielle says. Amarice takes her staff and try’s to swing at Sydney, but she blocks the move and flips over Amarice landing on a workout bench. “Very Impressive.” Sydney says, “But can you do this!” Sydney jumps in the air and backflips over Amarice, Amarice turns around and takes her staff to strike Sydney, but Sydney takes Gabrielle’s staff twists it through Amarice’s staff, locking her arms around Amarice’s and flips Amarice over to the ground. That move causes a shocked look to come across Xena and Gabrielle’s face, “Did you see that move!?!” Xena asks. “Only one Amazon did that move.” Meanwhile Sydney looks at the Amazons, who are still on the ground looking at her in shock. “Are you ladies ok.” Sydney says. “That was amazing!!” Bree says as the group gets up. “Your sister is awesome! ”Megan says. “Your sis has some sic moves Xena!” Jade says smiling.” Sydney looks at Amarice and says, “I hope I didn’t hurt you Amarice.” Amarice smiles and says, “No, but it was an honor sparing with you!” 

Xena and Gabrielle walk over to Sydney, “Sydney! Where did you learn those moves?” Gabrielle asks. “VR simulations for one of my classes.” Sydney says. “Why?” Gabrielle looks at her seriously and says, “A move you did reminded me of one of my Amazon sisters.” Sydney gives a half smirk, “Really!” Sydney says, “That’s cool.” Kendal looks at Sydney and asks, “Hey, how long are you down here?” “Until after the holidays.” Sydney says, “I’m doing most of my work online while helping Xena and Gabrille with my aunt, why?” “If you have time, we’d love it if could show us what you’ve learned.” Lauren say. She then looks at Xena and Gabrielle and asks, “If that’s ok with you two?” Xena and Gabrielle smiles and Gabrielle says, “It’s fine with us, if Sydney is up to it!” “Wow I get to be the teacher this time!” Sydney says with a little humor, “Yeah, of course I’ll do it!” Xena and Gabrielle smirks and Gabrielle says, “Ok then!! They are a force to be reckoned with!!” “I can handle it!” Sydney says. Xena looks at the group seriously and says, “Go easy on her ladies!” Sydney looks at Xena, raises her righ eyebrow and says, “Hey!” Xena chuckles and says, “You still can never tell when I’m joking. That why I love ya Syd!”. They all start to laugh.

A while later, Xena, Gabrielle and Sydney are in the parking lot of the campus standing next to Xena’s bike, “I just have to go pick up Aunt Kiras meds then I’ll meet you at the house.” Sydney says. “Hey, I brought my VR glasses and downloaded the simulation app on my laptop. Want to check it out sometime!?! I can stream it to the tv also!!” “I’ll give it a go!” Gabrielle says. “How about you Xena?” Xena smirks and says, “You two have at it, Aunt Kira and I will watch you two and get a good laugh.” Sydney shakes her head, chuckles and says, “Sometimes I can see Jessie come out in you Xena.” “We’re blended.” Xena says smiling, “It will always be that way.” After they say their goodbyes, Sydney drives off and Xena and Gabrielle get on the bike. Xena starts it up and they take off out of campus, little do they know a car, with the two of leaders of the cult is in it and they start to follow Xena and Gabrielle. The passenger, Sofia, looks at her boyfriend and co-leader Troy and says, “Stay back so they don’t see us!” “I know what I’m doing Sofia!” Troy says seriously. “This is going to be great!!! Us kidnapping thee Xena and Gabrielle!! With all their knowledge, we can resurrect all the demons that they faught back then.” “Ok, number one, how are we going to summon them? We don’t even have any material on how to do it!” Sofia says seriously. “Benny is working on that!” Troy says.“And how will we kidnap them?” Sofia says, “I heard they have sences that are superhuman like.” “Don’t worry, I got this handled!” Troy says. “We’re just going to scope out the outside of their place for now, then in a couple days we’ll nab them.” 

A couple days later Troy and the third leader Benny, sneak up behind the cabin. They slowly walk to the side and lean up against the edge trying not to be seen. Troy looks at Benny says “We’ll try and get both at once, but if we can’t, we’ll go for Gabrielle first” “Ok, but what if they sence us.” Benny says, “Sofia told me they both have this superhuman ability of sencing stuff.” “That is why we have this.” Troy says as he pulls out a handkerchief and a small bottle. “It’s cloraform. I ordered it online.” He pours some on the handkerchief. “You put this over their mouth and they’ll pass out.” Troy says, “I seen it in one of those old mystery show I watch with my grandma.” They look around the corner and see Xena’s bike parked out front. Not looking were he’s going, Benny steps on a tumbleweed and almost slips. Troy catches him, gives him an angry look and says, “Watch were the hell you are going dude!” “Sorry!” Benny says. 

They then peek around the corner and see Xena and Gabrielle walk out to the bike. Xena and Gabrielle passionatly kiss each other causing Troy and Benny to get an excited look on their faces. Gabrielle looks seductively at Xena and says, “Finally, a day by ourselves.” “Sydney is taking Aunt Kira to her doctor appointments today and Joxer will be at therapy, so the day is ours.” Xena says smiling. “Can’t wait for dinner tonight.” Gabrielle says. “You grill some steaks and I’ll make some sides.” “And then after that who knows.” Xena says smiling. They kiss each other again and Gabrielle says, “Got the list?” “It’s in my phone.” Xena says as she gets on her bike. They both seductively smile at each other and Xena takes off as Gabrielle watches her smiling. She turns around to go back into the cabin, but turns back around, “Crap! Forgot to add wine to the list.” Gabrielle takes out her phone and texts Xena. She puts the phone back in her back pocket when all of the sudden a hand covers her nose and mouth. She gets a shocked look on her face, gasps then passes out. “There you go, just breath.” Troy says. Gabrielle starts to fall but Troy catches her. “Text Sofia, we have Gabrielle!” Troy says smiling. 

A few minutes later, a black SUV is parked in front. Benny opens up the back of the SUV as Sofia gets out. She jumps up and down with excitement and says, “This is so awesome!!” Troy grabs some duck tape while Benny holds Gabrielle. “Hurry up! She may be short, but she is built.” Benny says. Benny stands Gabrielle up while Sofia holds her shoulders, Troy puts Gabrielles arms behind her back and duck tapes them then blindfolds her. “Where’s Xena?” Sofia asks. “She left.” Troy says. “Won’t the cloraform wear off by the time Xena gets back?” Benny says. “It’s only been a few minutes.” Troy says, “Xena may have forgotten something anyways.” Meanwhile, Xena is about a mile. down the road when she says, “Shit! Forgot the bags for the groceries!” Xena turns the bike around and drives back to the cabin. A few minutes later, the SUV is gone and Troy and Benny are on the side of the cabin. “Look! She’s coming back!!” Benny says smiling. Troy and Benny lean up against the cabin while Xena pulls up. She parks the bike, then looks at her phone and smiles at Gabrielle’s text. Suddenly Troy covers Xena’s nose and mouth. Xena gets a shocked look on her face then passes out, dropping her phone. She starts to slide off the bike but Benny catches her. “Hurry up man!!” Benny says as he wraps his hands under her shoulders. “Call Sofia now! She is more ripped than Gabrille!” A couple minutes later Sofia quickly pulls up, parks and gets out of the SUV. “OMG!!!” Sofia says. “We did it!!” Benny try’s to stand Xena up but she starts to fall forward. Sofia quickly puts her hands on Xena’s shoulders and stands her up while Benny is holding her back up. Troy duck tapes Xena’s hands and blindfolds her. “Sofia, open the back. Sofia lets go to open the back of the SUV, but Xena starts going forward. Sofia quick grabs Xena and says seriously, “You do it!! She’s to built!” Troy opens the back door then he takes Xena’s feet while Benny grabs her shoulders. They carry her to the back and stand her up. She starts to fall again, but Troy catches her. “Damn! She’s all muscle!” Troy says. Benny opens the back door and Troy puts Xena next to Gabrielle while Benny pulls Xena in closer to Gabrielle. Troy shuts the door and Sofia and him jumps into the front. “Let’s go!” Troy says excited.


	3. A Confused, Yet Fun First Meeting! Sydney and the Amazons to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle come sort of face to face with their captors and decide to have some fun while trying to figure out how to escape. Joxer contacts Sydney for help. Xena and Gabrielle confuse Troy, Sofia and Benny by acting like Jessie and Abigail for a bit. And Sydney and the Amazons team up to rescue Xena and Gabrielle

An hour later at the abandoned church, Xena and Gabrielle are tied, chained and handcuffed to chairs, still passed out. Slowly they start to wake up and look around. “What happened? Where are we?” Gabrielle asks. “I have no idea.” Xena says as they notice their restraints and try and break free. “What the heck!!” Gabrielle says angrily, “If this is one of Ares stunts, when we get out of this I’m tearing into him!” Troy, Sofia and Benny, dressed in black robes and hoods walk in. Their faces are concealed using black mesh that’s covering the hoods. They walk in front of Xena and Gabrielle and Troy says a little scared through a voice box, “Hello Xena and Gabrielle, welcome!” “Who are you and what do you want from us?!?” Xena says seriously. “We are the followers of the night. A cult on a quest to summon demons from the past!” Sofia says using a voice box also. “Who’s past?” Gabrielle says. “Yours!” Benny says with his voice concealed by a voice box also. “With your past experience with demons, you can help us summon those that you fought!” Troy says. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other with eyebrows raised then look back at them. “And how will you do that?” Xena asks nonchalantly. “You will see.” Troy says. “In the meantime, sit there and relax, we’ll be back soon.” Sofia says. Sofia, Troy and Benny leave the room. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and Xena says, “Ok, I don’t know if I should be pissed or laugh at this.” “These aren’t professionals.They sounded scared through those voices boxes.” Gabrielle says. “And those robes looked like something out of the drama department at campus.” Gabrielle try’s to get out of her restraints, “Well one thing is for sure, they have us tied up really good.” Xena says, “In the meantime, we need to try and get untied.” They try again to break loose, but to no avail. “We have to find something that’ll get us out of this.” Gabrielle says. “Hey, while we’re trying to figure out how we’re going to get out of here, let’s have a little fun with them.” Xena says, “Obviously they don’t know what they’re doing. Let’s play along with them, one of them might slip up.” Gabrielle looks at Xena, who smirks at her. Gabrielle gives an evil is smirk and says, “Ok!! Let’s do it!”

Later on that day at the cabin, Joxer pulls up in his truck and parks it next to Xena’s bike. He gets out and starts to go to the door when he notices Xena’s phone on the ground. “That’s weird.” Joxer says picking it up. He goes to the front door and knocks on it and says, “Hey Xena, you dropped your phone.” Joxer notices nobody is answering, “Xena, Gabrielle?”. He turns the knob and notices that the door isn’t locked. He opens it and walks in. “Xena! Gabrielle!”, he yells, “You two busy or something. I can comeback later!” He walks around the cabin, glances in their bedroom then looks at the coffee table and sees Xena’s Chakram and Gabrielle’s Sais are still there. “Something isn’t right.” Joxer says worried. He grabs his phone and dials Sydney, who is with the Amazons at the workout center. Sydney glances at her phone and answers it. “Hello.” Sydney says. “Hi Sydney, it’s Joxer.” “Lester.. I mean Joxer, I’m busy right now. What is it.” Sydney says a little annoyed. “Sydney, something isn’t right.” Joxer says, “I’m at the cabin and Xena and Gabrielle are not here.” “Maybe they went to check on my aunt.” Sydney says, “Listen, I’m with some friends right now, can this wait.” “Xena’s bike is still parked outside and I found her phone next to it.” Joxer said. “I knocked on the door and noticed nobody was answering, then I realized the door was unlocked and came in. Sydney, they are not here. Their weapons are still on the table.” Sydney gets a worried look on her face. “I think something happened to them.” Joxer says worried. “Ok, I’ll be right there.” Sydney says. She hangs up, looks at the Amazons and they notice her look. “Sydney, what’s wrong?” Bree says. “I think something happened to Xena and Gabrielle.” Sydney says, “Do you ladies want to come with me to the cabin. I need help finding them.” “Yeah, let’s go!” Lauren says seriously. 

Meanwhile at the abandoned church, Troy, Sofia and Benny walk into the room where Xena and Gabrielle are. “I hope you find the accommodations to your standards.” Troy says. “Not really.” Xena says annoyed, “Are you at least going to tell us your names or even show yourself.” “At least back in ancient times, sects were not afraid to hide their faces for fame purposes.” Gabrielle says. Troy, Sofia and Benny look at each other. “I am Zardrath, leader of The Followers of the Night.” Troy says trying not to sound scared. “I am Vale, head mystic.” Sofia says more convincing. “I am Taknath, guard of the spells!” Benny says nervously as he wave his right arm knocking down a book off a table. Xena and Gabrielle shake their head, trying not to laugh. 

“Ok Zardrath, Vale and Taknath, are you going to tell us how you are going to summon the demons that we slayed back then.” Gabrielle says annoyed. “Our book of spells!” Benny says. “Really, what kind of spells.” Xena says while keeping a straight face. “You will know soon!” Troy says, “First we must tell our followers that you will be joining us tonight.” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and then back at the trio. “You see there is a problem.” Xena says. “What!” Sofia says. “Do you know the backstory of any of the demons we fought.” Xena says. “Or read any of my scrolls.” Gabrielle says. The trio stare at each other. “You must have researched this before hand right.” Gabrielle says. “And then there’s the whole reborn thing!!“ “What reborn thing?!?” Troy says confused. “You see, even though we were reborn, we had to be reborn through our descendants Jessie and Abigail!” Xena says. “What do you mean?” Sofia says confused. “You see, before we found the Chakram, I was Jessie Pappas-Decker” “And I was Abigail Covington.” Gabrielle says. “Once the Chakram was found and we emerged, our other spirits took a backseat, but with one exception.” “What?” Benny says very confused. “Our spirits are merged together. At times, you don’t know if you get Xena and Gabrielle or Jessie and Abigail.” Xena says with a look that only Jessie would give. “Great explanation!” Gabrielle says in a Abigail like mannerism as they both stare deep into each other’s eyes only as Jessie and Abigail would. “That’s so fucked up!” Benny says very confused. “Hey! I’m complimenting my woman here!” Gabrielle says as an angered Abigail, “Let me finish! Or do you want your balls ripped out and shoved down your throat!” The trio gets a scared look on their faces “We will be back soon!” Benny says. The trio quickly exits the room and Xena and Gabrielle start to chuckle. “This is too fun.” Gabrielle says, “Annoying, but fun!” Xena looks at her and says, “Hey, do you have your phone on you?” “It’s in my back pocket, why?” Gabrielle says. “Can’t you send a ping to someone?” Xena says. “Yeah! I just need to reach the home button!” Gabrielle says as she wiggles her fingers towards her back pocket. “Try and send a emergency ping to Sydney!” Xena says. Suddenly a ping is heard and Siri asks, “Can I help you Gabrielle?” “Siri, send a emergency ping to Sydney with this location please!” Gabrielle says. “Sending emergency ping to Sydney.” Siri says.

At the cabin, Sydney and the some of the Amazons are inside the cabin while Joxer fills them in on what happened. “They never leave together without one of them taking their weapons.” Sydney says, “Something isn’t right!” “You think Ares may have captured him?” Joxer asks. “Aphrodite would’ve warned them.” Sydney says. “It doesn’t look like there was a struggle inside the cabin.” Kendal says, “They would’ve put up one hell of a fight.” “It’s like they vanished!” Amarice says. Suddenly Jade and Megan storm into the cabin, “Hey, come outside! We have something to show all of ya!” Jade says. Everyone goes outside to Xena’s bike, “There are a bunch of shoe prints that don’t belong to any of us.” Megan says. “I counted 5 sets of foot prints” “And tire tracks going the opposite direction than where we all came in.” Bree says. Sydney and Lauren kneel down and look at the prints and tracks and Sydney gets a worried look on her face. “Do yo think we should call the police?” Laurens asks. Suddenly Sydneys phone buzzes, she grabs it out of her pocket and sees the emergency ping from Gabrielle. “It’s a ping from Gabrielle!!” Sydney says excited, “It’s coming about 140 miles west of here, way out of Sedona’s jurisdiction.” Sydney goes into her map app to get a location. “The ping is coming from an old abandoned church according to Google Map.” Sydney turns to the Amazons and says, “I need to go find them, do you ladies want to help me?” “Of course!” Lauren says, “They are our mentors.” “Hell ya! Anything for Xena and Gabrielle!” Jade says seriously. “I’ll go get my gun.” Joxer says, “No, you’re staying here and watching my aunt!” Sydney says seriously, “She’s still not able to do things around the house!” “Listen Sydney, I’ve been on countless missions with Xena and Gabrielle!” Joxer says annoyed, “Some of them historical!” Sydney stares at Joxer with a look of anger and says, “And I said you’re staying here and watching my aunt!” Joxer looks at Sydney a little scared and says to her, “Fine! But you owe me one!” “Whatever!” Sydney says annoyed as her and the Amazons go to their cars. Sydney quick goes back into the cabin and comes out with Xena and Gabrielles weapons and Gabrielles fighting staff. “A date!” Joxer says smirking at Sydney. “In your dreams.” Sydney says annoyed. She looks at the Amazons and says, “Follow me! Do you have your fighting staffs!” “Yeah!” the Amazons say. “Lets go!” Sydney says as they all get in three cars. Sydney looks at Joxer and says, “Tell my aunt I be back by night fall.” Sydney and the Amazons takes off in the direction of the vans tracks. Joxer looks on, smirks and says, “I felt a little connection there.”


	4. Things Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy, Sofia and Benny reveal that their cult is a scam. Gabrielle tells Xena why she knows how to pick locks and Sydney reveals to Lauren, Bree and Rylee a shocking revelation

In a room on the other end of the church, Troy, Sofia and Benny discuss what happened in their last conversation with Xena and Gabrielle. “If you ask me, they seem crazy as hell.” Benny says. “I think they are trying to stall us.” Sofia chimes in. Troy looks up information on Xena and Gabrielle and he sees a story of their whole emergence and reads their bios. “They are telling the truth. Look at this.” Troy says. Sofia and Benny read the article. “Wow! Ok!” Benny says, “So we don’t know if they are Xena and Gabrielle or their descendants right now.” “I still think they are stalling us.” Sofia says. “Maybe they are stalling because of who they fought back in ancient times. Maybe the demons were so evil that they are afraid that once summoned, we wouldn’t be able to handle them. We don’t even know who they fought.” “You’re right.” Troy says, “We should’ve done our research more on this.” 

Troy looks at Benny and asks, “You have the book of spells right?” “Yeah. It’s in my car.” “And are you sure these spells will work?” Troy asks. “I’m positive!” Benny says, “It’s a Pagan book of spells that I found on a site for witchcraft.” “Good, reading those scrolls will take forever right now. We are going to get them to tell us who they fought. Our followers are counting on us to summon the demons that Xena and Gabrielle fought back then. We can’t let them know that we are fakes out to get famous!” “So, if the demons are summoned, what are we going to do with Xena and Gabrielle?” Sofia asks. Troy gets a evil smirk on his face and says, “We’ll let the demons deal with them! The demons will thank us for giving them Xena and Gabrielle as a sacrifice!!” “Are you sure you know what we’re doing?” Sofia asks seriously, “They are Xena and Gabrielle. And we really are not that knowledgeable in the art of witchcraft.” Troy looks angrily at her and says, “Yes I’m sure Sofia!! Have I ever steered us wrong on any con we did!!” Troy gets up, walks around then says, “We get info out of them, then at midnight the summoning will begin!”

Meanwhile in the locked room, Xena and Gabrielle look around the room, trying to find something to help them get loose. “Do you see anything.” Gabrielle says, “These handcuffs are getting annoying.” “No, no keys or anything.” Xena says. Gabrielle squints her eyes, focusing on the table with the books on it. “What do you see.” Xena asks.” “I think I see a paper clip between some pages of a book.” Gabrielle says. “If I can get over there and grab it, I could get us out of this.” Gabrielle pulls herself up and slowly starts to waddles towards the table. “So are you ever going to tell me how come you know how to pick a lock.” Xena asks. Gabrielle sits her chair down and looks at Xena with a smirk and says, “Ok, but it’s kind of a funny story.” “Right now it looks as though we have some time on our hands.” Xena says smirking. “My mom’s older brother Jake.” Gabrielle says as she pulls herself up and waddles over to the table, “He is a con artist and the black sheep of the family, but him and I had a close bond when I did see him. Haven’t seen him since I was sixteen though.” 

She reaches the table, lifts herself up, turns around with her hands facing the book. She maneuvers her hands to the book and searches for the paper clip. “My dad and him never liked each other and my dad didn’t want Rachel and I to have anything to do with him, but in my eyes at the time, he was so cool. I always found a way to visit him when he came to town. When I was fifteen, Uncle Jake showed up one day, I found out and located him. It was then that he taught me how to pick locks as a way to get back at my dad for not letting Racheal and I see him. He taught me all the tricks.” Gabrielle smiles a little and says, “Back then I thought it was fun that I had a cool uncle like that, but my dad found out and told Uncle Jake to leave town or he’d turn him into the cops. I talked to Uncle Jake one more time, on my sixteenth birthday via Skype, and then he just vanished.” Gabrielle finds the paper clip and slides it out of the pages, “Got it!”, she says. She secures the paper clip in one of her hands and makes her way back to her original location and sits the chair back down. “Now that’s a skill that can come in handy!” Xena says smirking. They both laugh the Gabrielle says, “Ok, now to just get it us out of here!! ” Gabrielle says.

Meanwhile Sydney and the Amazons are on the road following Gabrielle’s ping. Lauren, Bree and Rylee are with Sydney, while the others are in two other cars behind them. Lauren, who is sitting up front with Sydney turns to her and asks, “How did you get into amazon warfare as a major?” Sydney glances at her and says, “I first majored in world history, that’s something that I was always into. Then an incident this past spring made me change it.” “What was that?” Bree asks. “Did Xena and Gabrielle tell you their story about how they found each other again and their whole emergence?” Sydney asks. “Yeah, it had to do with an entity posing as your step-mother and Xena and Gabrielle battleing Ares and this entity.” Rylee says. 

“Ares and Gabrielle were fighting.” Sydney says reliving the cave scene, “Gabrille was about to strike a blow to Ares, when he knocked her fighting staff in my direction. It landed right in front of me and suddenly my instincts told me to pick it up and throw it to her. When I picked it up, I felt a connection to it, like it was calling to me. I then looked at Gabrielle and threw it to her. She caught it in midair, flipped over Ares and they started to fight again. After the battle was over and my sister Beth and I went back home with our dad, I started to have these weird dreams.” “About what?” Lauren asks. “Ancient times. Amazon women and fighting alongside Xena and Gabrielle.” Sydney says conflicted. “As if you were there fighting with them as a Amazon !?!” Bree says confused. ”Yes.” Sydney says. “Do you know who you might have been?” Rylee asks. “I don’t know.” Sydney says seriously, “I know I was important.” “Have you talked with Xena and Gabrielle about this?” Lauren says. “No.” Sydney says. “Why not!?!” Bree says seriously, “They could help you figure this out.” “With what’s been going on with Ares, my aunt and finding out that Lester is their old friend Joxer, I don’t want to bug them with my situation.” Sydney says. “Xena is your sister and Gabrielle was an Amazon queen! They could help you Sydney.” Lauren says seriously. “I think you should tell them what’s going on.” “First let’s just get to them and save them first.” Sydney says seriously as she focuses on driving.


	5. One Of The Trio Breaks, Sydney Speaks To Gabrielle and Rescue Plans Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle continue to act like Jessie and Abigail. Sofia does something to really piss Gabrielle off. Gabrielle finally gets her handcuffs off and is able to contact Sydney and the Amazons. One of the trio starts to crack under pressure

In the locked room, Gabrielle is still working on trying to get loose when Troy, Sofia and Benny walk in, still dressed in their robes, hoods and voice boxes. Xena and Gabrielle stare at them seriously. “Xena and Gabrielle I assume. Troy says. Xena raises her right eyebrow and says, “You decide.” Troy starts to pace back and forth then says, “The seriousness in your face says Xena.” “You never know.” Xena says, “Our spirits are a lot a like.” Gabrielle looks at the captors as Abigail and says annoyed, “So, how long are we going to be chained up like this! I hate being confined!” Gabrielle try’s to break from her restraints, “This sucks! Let us go!” Sofia walks over to Gabrielle and slaps her across the face. “Will you shut up!” Sofia says annoyed, “You’re so annoying!” Gabrielle gives Sophia a look of hate in her eyes, while Xena looks at Sofia and says very calmly, “You shouldn’t have done that!” “Why!?!” Sofia says angrily. “Because! You just signed your death wish bitch!” Gabrielle says . “Calm down.” Xena says to Gabrielle giving her a Jessie look, “Your blood pressure is going to spike!” Gabrielle looks Xena, who gives Gabrielle a small side smile. Xena then looks at the trio and says, “Now, are you going to answer her question.” “We don’t have to tell you shit!” Sofia says in anger. 

Xena gives Sofia the raised eyebrow and says, “At least do the honorable thing and show yourselves. If you’re going to summon the demons we fought, we at least want to know the faces of our captors.” “Besides, don’t you want the demons to see the faces of the humans who restored them so they can thank you!?!” Gabrielle says taunting them. The trio turns around and reaches under their hoods, takes their voices boxes off and Troy whispers, “They have a point.” “They’re bluffing!” Sofia says. “But if we do summon the demons, we’d want them to see our faces, right?” Benny says. “Fine!” Sofia says annoyed. The trio turns around and takes off their hoods revealing themselves. Xena and Gabrielle stare at them and Xena then says, “Ok, now we want your real names.” “What is this, a fucking interrogation!” Sofia says angered. “Hey! it’s just a question!” Gabrielle says. “Sofia! Calm down!” Troy says, “No Troy!!” Sofia says. “I don’t want to calm down!” “They at least should know who we are before we sacrifice them to the demons!” Benny says. Sofia looks at him and says, “Benny, shut the fuck up!” Sofia then looks at Xena and Gabrielle and says, “There ya go! You have our names and you know what we look like! Happy now!” “Yeah!” Xena says amused. “Wow, are we a little moody!” Gabrielle says amused. Sofia walks up to Gabrielle and says, “Fuck you!” “No thanks, you’re not my type!” Gabrielle says taunting her with a sly smile. Sofia storms out of the room with Benny following after her. 

Troy looks at Xena and Gabrielle with a serious look on his face and says, “Tonight, our followers will witness your doom. The demons of your past will love killing you!” “Let me tell you something Troy, we’ve fought every know demon in ancient times and won! We’ve even been to heaven and hell. We’ve been archangels and demons, hell we even defeated Lucifer himself. This will be a cakewalk!” Xena says taunting Troy, who gets a surprised look on his face and says, “You defeated Lucifer?!? “Oh yeah!” Xena says seriously, “He’s an arrogant son of a bitch, but we are the reason he is now the devil himself!!” Troy gets a serious look on his face then leaves.

Gabrielle looks at Xena and says seriously, “When we get out of these restraints, that Sofia is mine!” “You got it!” Xena says amused. “How’s it going with the handcuffs?” Gabrielle takes the twisted paper clip, jiggles the lock and says, “Almost there.” Suddenly a click is heard, “Got it!” she says as she bangs her wrist against her back and one cuff some loose. She take the paper clip in her other hand and unlocks the other cuff. She then puts the cuffs in her empty back pocket and grabs her phone and activates Siri. “Can I help you Gabrielle?” Siri says. “Activate speaker phone and call Sydney!” Gabrielle says. Siri activates speaker phone then says, “Calling Sydney.” Meanwhile the screen on Sydney’s car flashes an incoming call from Gabrielle. Sydney glances down and says, “Text the ladies to pull over! Gabrielle is calling!” They all pull over and hop out of their cars. Sydney, Lauren, Bree and Rylee get out of the car and joins the others. Sydney grabs her phone and puts it on speaker and says, “Gabrielle! Thank God! Are you and Xena ok!” “Sydney! We can’t talk long. We are heavily tied up and I’m trying to get us freed. Where are you!?!” Gabrielle asks. “About forty miles from the ping you sent me! Where are you? What happened?” “Xena and I are located in an abandoned church. Our captors claim to be leaders of a satanic cult, but really they’re scam artists. Is Joxer with you?” “Hell no! I left him with Aunt Kira, I brought the Amazons with me!” Sydney says as Xena and Gabrielle smile. “That’s great sis!! They’re perfect!! ” Xena says. “Now listen, this is what I want you ladies to do!! Follow my instructions carefully. We don’t know how heavily guarded this place is. But later tonight this trio is going to put Gabrielle and I in front of their followers and try and resurrect some demons that we fought in our past. This is what I want you to do!!!”

Meanwhile, in the other room, Troy, Sofia and Benny are gathered around the computer. “We may have misjudged them.” Troy says, “Xena said they fought and defeated Lucifer himself.” “And you believe her!?!” Sofia says annoyed. “They’re batshit crazy if you ask me!” “Lucifer, as in the devil himself?!?” Benny says shocked. “And Xena said that they both were archangels and demons!” Troy says. Troy gets up and paces around, then looks at them and says, “Something’s up. Benny, I want you to get a hold of 6 of our male followers to stand outside and guard the place.” “Why? Do you think something will happen?” Benny asks. “No, but just in case they try to escape, I want to be safe.” Troy says. “What ever demons we resurrect, they will thank us for giving Xena and Gabrielle to them!” “And if nothing happens, our followers will find out we’re fame seekers and frauds.” Sofia says. “Calm down Sofia!” Troy yells in anger, “I don’t need you to flipping out on us! Not when we’re this close on becoming famous! Don’t freak out on me now!!“


	6. Rescue and Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, Xena, Gabrielle, Sydney and the Amazons start the rescue mission. Sydney and Lauren have a touching moment. The Amazons have fun with the guards and Gabrielle finally gets her revenge with Sofia for slapping her in the face.

In the locked room, Gabrielle has managed to loosen her hands from the binds and has wiggled her arms to her front. She has moved her chair and is behind Xena, working on Xena’s handcuffs. “These chains are driving me crazy, but I think I almost got it!” Gabrielle says. She twists the paper clip inside the lock and a click is heard, “Got It!!” She unlocks the other cuff and moves back to her spot. Xena unties her binds from her hands, “Put your arms back behind you Gabrielle!” Xena says, “If our plan works, we can surprise them when they start the ceremony.” “I just hope Sydney and the Amazons can get a hold of local police in time.” Gabrielle says. “Don’t worry, I gave Sydney instructions. She should have called Detective Shaw or McBain by now.”

A mile from the church, Sydney walks up to the amazons and says, “Ok, I got a hold of Detective Shaw and told her what’s going on. She’s contacting local police and they will be at the church to help us when we get Xena and Gabrielle out.” Chloe and Megan run up to the group and Chloe says, “We scoped the church out. There are six guys out there guarding it, three in front and three in back.” Chloe says. “Do they have any weapons?” Lauren asks. “No, and they look easy to take down.” Megan says smiling. “Well, this will be easy.” Sydney says. “Is there a garage or shed near there that we can get close to?” “Yeah, a garage right next to the church.” Megan says. “People are starting to show up though.” “Let them!” Sydney says. “This is what we’re going to do.”

Suddenly a male voice is heard from behind them, “Can I help you ladies?” Sydney and the amazons all turn around to find Benny standing behind them. Sydney looks at him suspiciously and says, “No, just checking on one of the tires on my car.” Sydney kneels down then says, “I thought I ran over something and my tire pressure felt low.” “Here, let me look at it.” Benny says as he kneels down and looks at the tire. “It looks fine too me.”, he says. “Where are you ladies headed? There’s not many people that travel this side of town anymore.” “Ah, we are just passing through.” Lauren says, “We’re on our way to a tournament in Tucson.” “Well, you must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, Tucson is way South!!” Benny says. “Just turn around, go about five miles and then take a left on Junction 10 and that will lead you to the highway!” Benny says. “Thanks!” Sydney says. Benny turns around and trots back towards the church. “Ok, lets get rid of the cars, we have to come up with a new plan!” Sydney says. The ladies get in their cars and drive about a half a mile down and park behind an old warehouse. 

At the church, Xena and Gabrielle have loosen their restraints, but not to much for the trio to notice. Gabrielle and Xena look at each other and Xena says, “Hopefully this will be over soon.” “I was really looking forward to our date night.” Gabrielle says. “I know, I was too.” Xena says smiling at Gabrielle. “It will happen, I promise.” Suddenly Troy, Sofia and Benny come into the room. Benny has two blindfolds in his hands while Troy and Sofia have a handkerchief in their hand. “Ok, what’s going on?” Gabrielle asks. “Don’t worry about it!” Sofia says as Troy and her cover Xena and Gabrielle’s nose and mouth with the chloroform soaked handkerchiefs causing them to pass out. Benny then blind folds them. 

Meanwhile, about an half an hour later, Sydney is on top of the abandon warehouse roof with a pair of high tech binoculars and is scoping out the church. Lauren walks up to her and says, “So, when do we set the plan in motion?” “We’ll sneak over there soon.” Sydney says, “Is everyone set and ready to go?” “Yeah.” Lauren says, “Listen, I know you’re going back home after the holidays, but we want you to know that you are a part of us.” Lauren hands Sydney a fighting staff. “With all your knowledge about the ancient Amazons, we thought you needed a fighting staff since Gabrielle will need hers.” Sydney looks at the staff, smiles and says, “Wow! thanks!” She takes the staff in her hand and looks at it and says a little shocked, “This is a leaders staff!” “Well, after this ordeal, we can go back to you teaching us more about true amazon fighting, if you’re willing to be our unofficial leader for the time being.” Lauren says smiling at Sydney. Sydney smiles at Lauren and says, “Yeah! I’d love too I’ll need a second in command though!” Lauren gives her a smirk and says, “Come on, lets go rescue Xena and Gabrielle.”

About a half an hour later, Sydney and the Amazons lean up against the back of the garage by the church. Sydney peeks around and sees both sets of guards posted at the front and back of the church. Sydney signals the group to break up in pairs of two with Sydney, Lauren, Bree and Rylee in one group while Kendal, Amarice, Chloe, Megan and Jade in the other group. They all sneak to one side of the church and Sydney notices a ladder half way up going up to the roof and the group huddles together. “Kendal, why don’t your group take the roof to the other side, that way we can distract these idiots at both ends.” Sydney says. “Ok, you got it!” Kendal says and her group climbs up the ladder and sees another ladder on the opposite end. Kendal signals her group to unbutton their shirts a few bottoms to cause a distraction. They get out their staffs and walk around to the back where three men are just chatting away not really paying attention to what’s going on. “Excuse me!” Kendal says seductively, “We’re out hiking and got lost, could you give us directions back to the main road!?!” The men look at the group and immediately gets turned on by their beauty. “Why hello ladies!”, one guy says smiling, “Of course we’ll give you directions!” The men walk over to the group and is automatically knocked out and taken down! “Well now, that was easy!” Megan says. The group walks to the back door and waits for the signal. Meanwhile the other set of men at the front door are on their cell phones just texting away. Sydney peeks around, notices, looks at her group and whispers, “This will be easy, they’re texting! Lets do a sneak attack!” The group sneak up on the men who our oblivious to what’s happening as they are texting away. Sydney pokes one of the guys on the shoulder and the men look up to see fists coming their way! Suddenly they are flipped to the ground and immediately knocked out by the group. “Wow!! Way to easy!” Bree says excited.

Inside the church, Xena and Gabrielle wake up and see a group of fifty or so people. Troy, dressed in the black robe walks up to them and says, “Glad you could finally wake up!! Now lets begin!” Troy walks over to a pulpit and faces the followers and says, “Followers of the Night! I give you Xena and Gabrielle!” The group cheers in excitement as Sofia, also in a black robe, brings a book of “spells” over to him and puts it on the pulpit, “Tonight we sacrifice Xena and Gabrielle so that the demons they once fought will rise again!!” the crowd cheers. “Xena! Gabrielle! Any last words before we sacrifice you!?!” Sofia yells in a evil tone. “Yeah!” Xena says as Gabrielle and her take their arms in front of them, put their thumb and index finger in their mouths and whistles real loudly. Suddenly bursting through both front and back doors is Sydney and the Amazons. Everyone turns around in shock. Benny rushes over to Troy and Sofia and says, “Those are the girls I helped earlier!” “You dumb ass!” Sofia says in anger, “Those are the Amazons from the Alpha 12 fight!” All of the sudden Xena and Gabrielle break free from their restraints and stand up. “Gabrielle catch!!” Sydney yells as she throws her fighting staff to her. Gabrielle catches it and says, “Thanks Sydney!” Sydney then takes out the Chakram and looks at Xena and flips over to her handing Xena her Chakram, “Thanks!” Xena says, “You ladies handle the group, Gabrielle and I have a score to settle with those three!”Sydney jumps into the crowd, pulls out her staff and yells, “Amazons attack!” The Amazons go in full blown attack mode, fighting some of the followers, while most of the followers run out in fear and in met by local police. The Amazons chase the remaining followers outside while Xena and Gabrielle face the ringleaders. Benny starts to go after Xena, but he is automatically knocked out by a punch to the face. Troy sees this and becomes scared, “Listen, we can work this out here!” he say scared, but Xena grabs him by his robe and starts punching him. He falls to the floor next to Benny in a stunned daze. Meanwhile, Gabrielle and Sofia face each other and Sofia says to her, “I can take you on you crazy ass bitch!” Sofia goes to swing at Gabrielle, but Gabrielle blocks her swing starring at her very seriously. “Oh really now!” Gabrielle says as she punches Sofia across the jaw, “That is for kidnapping us!” Gabrielle then knees Sofia in the stomach causing her to bowl over in pain, “That is for ruining my date night!” Gabrielle then grabs Sofia by the hair and head butts her causing Sofia to fall to the ground in a daze. “And that is for slapping me!” Gabrielle says with a evil, sly smile. “Match that bitch!”

A few minutes later, local police have the ringleaders in handcuffs and is hauling them outside. “It’s a good thing Detective Shaw contacted us.”, says a detective to Xena, “Not only will these three be charged with assault and kidnapping, they are also wanted in three different states for various scams.” Gabrielle walks out with the book and hands it to the detective. “The book they had, it’s fictional!” Gabrielle says, “It’s from the Henry Porter series!” Some of the group look at the ringleaders in shock and one of them says, “You mean this was all a scam!” “Yep!” Xena says, “They don’t know anything about witchcraft and Wicca. They are con artists looking out to get famous.” Some of the followers get angry and start to go after the ringleaders but a cop says to them, “Just go home! Unless you want to spend a night in a holding cell.” the group then leaves. Xena and Gabrielle look at Sydney and the Amazons, “You all did a great job!” Gabrielle says. “We had Sydney leading us!” Lauren says smiling at Sydney. Xena looks at her and says, “Great job sis!” “It was nothing.” Sydney says blushing a little, “So you two tricked them by being Jessie and Abigail huh.” “We’ll tell you all the story when we get home.” Xena says as everyone starts to walk towards the warehouse to their cars. Lauren walks over to Sydney and says, “Sydney, thanks for leading us.” They stop and Sydney says, “Thank you for listening to me earlier.” Lauren smiles and says, “No problem.” They start to walk again and Lauren says, “Just promise me you’ll tell Xena and Gabrielle about your dreams. They can help you.” Sydney looks at her, smiles and says, “I promise. I just need to get my other sister and dad on FaceTime and have a family talk about it.” They smile at each other and start walking again. Xena and Gabrielle are walking in front of the group and Gabrielle says to Xena, “Well, there goes our date night.” “Well, we’ll have some time when we get back home.” Xena says smiling. Gabrielle pulls the pair of handcuffs from her back pocket and says, “Oh yeah!” “We don’t have the key though.” Xena says smiling. “That won’t be a problem!” Gabrielle says seductively. “Well now, add picking locks to your many skills.” Xena says. “I have much more exciting skills than picking locks!” Gabrielle says smirking. Xena takes her arm, pulls Gabrielle close and kisses her on the forehead and says, “Come on, lets go home!”


End file.
